Tren
by Merveilleux Roco
Summary: Los lugares no se mantienen siempre iguales, las tradiciones tratan de sostenerse y los abriles son difíciles de sobrellevar. Después de cien y tantos años, uno se habría ya acostumbrado a las reuniones del ocho de dicho mes. Oneshoot Precuela de "Madera Quemada"


El tren hará su pausa usual, en el lugar usual. La estación de Saint-Lazare está extrañamente poco concurrida ese día. Mientras sus zapatos hacen eco con cada pisada, Francis no puede evitar notar lo mucho que ha cambiado aquél lugar. Por supuesto que Saint-Lazare no es lo único que cambió ni muchísimo menos, pero las recientes obras le hacen el lugar un poco más ajeno. En su mente, el tren es aún de vapor.

Toma el paquete de Gitanes del bolsillo derecho de la camisa, saca un cigarrillo y, con gesto ausente, se lo lleva a la boca. Palpa su propio cuerpo en busca de un encendedor. Esperando a que el dichoso tren llegue, acciona dicho artefacto, la flama efímera y de un color poco natural. Y se mantiene paciente, porque no tiene apuro y el tren llegará en algún momento.

Ciertamente tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. Francis puede ser todo lo Francia que quiera, una representación humana de su propia nación y demás… pero no tiene super poderes ni puede aparecerse en donde le plazca. Tampoco es que le entusiasme demasiado la idea: siempre le gustó viajar. Pero sobre todo quisiera tardarse más de lo necesario porque la razón por la cual está a punto de tomarse el tren a Le Havre es Arthur.

Francis disfruta de muchísimos placeres pequeños. Cruzar un puente, mirar correr el agua, cantar con los ojos cerrados, pintar, apreciar el cuerpo humano… pero si uno de esos pequeños placeres se destaca, es encontrar variadas formas de hacer enojar a Arthur.

Ha tenido muchísima práctica, por supuesto. Años, décadas, siglos, milenios (¿milenios? Milenios). Nunca pasa de moda. Entre las formas de hacerlo rabiar que más disfrute le proporcionan, las preferidas son insultar su cocina, sugerir sutilmente que su sentido de la moda es nulo, asegurar una y otra vez que esos seres mágicos que ve son alucinaciones de su mente enferma, dejar al descubierto que su actitud caballeresca es una fachada y llegar tarde a las reuniones acordadas.

Hay que reconocerle a Arthur que siempre fue un tipo muy puntual. Y es probablemente por eso mismo que Francis llega tarde a todos y cada uno de sus encuentros.

El tren se acerca a la estación, sacando a Francis de sus pensamientos. El cigarrillo se le está volviendo cenizas, apenas presionado entre los labios, esperando servir aunque sea una pitada antes de volverse un obsoleto pedazo de filtro y papel. Sacándose el largo cabello rubio de la cara, Francis sube.

Sí que cambió mucho. Cambió tanto, cambió todo. El tren cambió, Saint-Lazare cambió, París cambió. Francis echa una rápida ojeada a su reloj de pulsera: está ya diez minutos tarde y el tren tardará en llegar a destino. Una hora como muy poco. Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿o sí? El tren iba a ir a la velocidad a la que podía ir. Esconde una sonrisa, como tratando de parecer sincero ante un público inexistente.

Ese recorrido, esas vías. Recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer el momento en el que fueron construidas y, más tarde, puestas a funcionar. Todavía eran tiempos de cambio (como ahora, como todos, pero peor). Cambio doloroso, difícil, extremo y largo.

Ah, pero lo de la vía fue inspirado por Arthur, que estaba en esa etapa aparentemente interminable de crecimiento y poder y por mucho que Francis intentara hacerle frente no era suficiente.

¿Qué relación habría entre eso y el tren? No se le terminaba de ocurrir por qué relacionaría esos pensamientos. Bueno, sí, claro que todo estaba relacionado y tampoco era tan difícil darse cuenta de la relación entre los conceptos; era obvia… no estaba muy seguro de por qué había construido esas vías, sin embargo. Más allá de las razones evidentes, claro. Si no tuviera ya los humos a millones de pies de altura, a Arthur se le habrían subido bastante con eso de que él se inspirara en su propia infraestructura para crear una de sus vías más importantes. Pero, ¿no habían todos hecho eso? Francis y Ludwig, aún siendo los segundos en hacer uso de las innovaciones, tardaron varias décadas más que Inglaterra.

Para cuando sus pensamientos llegan a ese punto, Francis ya está sentado, sacando otro cigarrillo del paquete de Gitanes. El hombre en el asiento de enfrente tiene el cabello demasiado despeinado y los ojos demasiado rojos. Cada tanto se estremece, a modo de tic nervioso.

Francis tiene el asiento al lado de la ventanilla y no puede evitar ver cada lugar a la vez en el hoy y en el ayer, como fue en años anteriores. Aquella casa no existía, ahí sólo había un árbol, por allá el cielo no fue jamás azul.

El traqueteo es de alguna forma tranquilizante (no es como si necesitara tranquilizarse). Francis se entretiene tratando de adivinar las palabras exactas de Arthur cuando lo vea llegar, dos horas tarde, a destino. Se imagina que serán varios de los insultos que usa siempre, esos que suenan un poco ridículos cuando los piensa en francés (o a veces no tanto. Pero "infierno sangriento"no suena para nada a algo que usaría para demostrar sorpresa o frustración).

No tiene idea de qué hace Arthur en Le Harve, ni de cómo llegó allí, en realidad. Se le ocurre que hubiera sido mucho más fácil tomarse un avión directo a París, hacer el recorrido Dover-Calais o directamente viajar en tren de Folkestone a Calais (ah, eso también, ¿por qué tenía un tren conectándolo con Arthur? Con Arthur que vive en una isla. ¿Cuál es la lógica?). De verdad no lo sabe, pero tampoco le importa porque si él está en Le Harve y quiere que lo vaya a buscar por allá (¿Por qué? Arthur sabe manejarse en Francia), es una oportunidad para llegar tarde.

Hay un par de nubes, pero el día está bastante claro. Eso está bien. Francia siempre tiene que exhibir su clima más soleado si Kirkland va a venir de visita. Si no es así, ¿cómo hacer chistes sobre la eterna niebla, la eterna lluvia inglesa?

Las tierras y poblados se ven tan exageradamente diferentes que Francis se impresiona un poco. Ya se terminó el cuarto cigarrillo cuando el tren llega a Rouen. Rouen también cambió. Ahí no había edificios, por supuesto. Y eso era más como un terreno vacío. Y ahí había humo. Cómo cambian las cosas. Francis sonríe un poco: se acerca mayo.

Mayo es un mes que suele pasar con Arthur, al igual que abril. Y diciembre, en menor medida. Tienen esa especie de acuerdo implícito que a veces se cumple y a veces no en el que la mayor parte del mes de abril la pasan en Francia y la mayor parte del mes de mayo, en Inglaterra. Pero claro que no pueden estar demasiado tiempo alejados de sus propios territorios. Y más que "la mayor parte del mes", son un par de días.

No es tanto mayo y abril, importantes son el treinta de mayo, el ocho de abril y sus respectivas vísperas. Ah, y en junio se cumplían ciento noventa y siete años desde la derro… desde Waterloo. Ciento noventa y siete años no era nada. Parecía hace más… ¿o menos?

Rouen ya había pasado. Francis vuelve a ojear su reloj. Dentro de una media hora llegaría y hace una hora que debería estar ahí. Saca el celular del bolsillo (ha avanzado muchísimo la tecnología en muy poco tiempo. Los celulares son prácticos) y nota, no sin cierta diversión, seis llamadas perdidas. Sabe que va a ser probablemente doloroso. Pero más que nada divertido.

Su mano vuelve a acercase al bolsillo con los Gitanes, pero se arrepiente a último momento y toma, en cambio, un paquete de caramelos de menta. Mientras saborea uno, diseña una estrategia adecuada para el encuentro. Y, ¿qué hará cuando vea a Arthur? ¿Qué van a hacer esta vez? Hoy es siete de abril. Francis compró vino y no le cabe la menor duda de que la mayor parte del equipaje del inglés va a ser alcohol.

El tren se detiene en la estación de Harve. El tipo del asiento de enfrente hace una especie de gesto ansioso con el hombro y se retira, caminando torcido. El caramelo de menta se derrite en su boca mientras se levanta con parsimonia del asiento, tomando su bolso azul (y es azul marino, no azul Francia, por muy superior que el último sea con respecto al primero) y dirigiéndose a la puerta del vagón.

A decir verdad no es una sorpresa para él en absoluto encontrarse con un par de manos rodeándole furiosamente el cuello antes siquiera de haber bajado del todo del tren.

—Rana asquerosa… voy… a asesinarte… lenta… y dolorosa… mente —hablaba pausado, por supuesto. Pero más que por un tema de paciencia era por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para estrangularlo.

Si bien era ciertamente un poco difícil respirar, en lo único en lo que se pudo concentrar Francis en ese momento fue en lo poco que le importaba a la gente en la estación el hecho de que un pobre inocente estuviera siendo asesinado frente a sus narices. Tendría que trabajar un poco en esa actitud individualista del pueblo, que les importara un poco no le vendría del todo mal.

—Angle-terre! Mon cher a-mi! ¡Me a-le-gro tanto de ver-te! —hablar es difícil cuando tienes a un hombre de tu misma altura y casi tu peso colgado del cogote. Pero Francis hace el esfuerzo.

Arthur parece conforme cuando empieza a ponerse violeta. Lo suelta entonces y entra al tren arrastrando las valijas, a esperar a que éste arranque camino de vuelta a París.

—No es la reacción que esperaba de un supuesto caballero, Arthur. Eso de ahorcar a la gente no me parece muy caballeresco. —lo sigue dentro del tren. Una mirada de odio puro de parte del inglés se transforma rápidamente en indiferencia.

—A mí no me parece caballeresco que te hayas aparecido cuatro horas más tarde de lo que acordamos. —Arthur había adoptado ahora la pose que se le reclamaba hacía segundos. Caballero ofendido por la falta de consideración de su interlocutor.

—Dos horas. —se defiende Francis, divertido, tratando de disimular la sonrisa como había practicado hacía un rato camino hacia allí.

—No, cuatro. Acordamos a las dos de la tarde y son las seis. Las seis. —remarca lo último, entre dientes, por si no había quedado claro lo exageradamente tarde que era.

—Ah, ¿en serio? Estaba convencido de que habíamos arreglado encontrarnos aquí a las cuatro.

—…rana repugnante.

Francis suelta una pequeña risita mal disimulada como tos ante el comentario, lo que le gana otra mirada de odio de parte del inglés.

—Gracias. —dice, porque sabe que tomarse los insultos como halagos es un método infalible para molestarlo—. Pero bueno, basta de hablar de mí, ¿cómo has estado? —pregunta, con esa voz falsamente dulce, mientras ocupa el asiento consiguiente al del recién llegado, que no planea contestar la pregunta. Francis se inclina cada vez más sobre él, con el único objeto de irritarlo.

—De hecho, mal. No podía quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que iba a tener que verte dentro de poco. —la cara del francés lo decía todo—. No, no me refiero a eso. La idea de tener que pasar el día contigo me tortura desde antes incluso de tener que verte.

—Entiendo por qué sería una tortura, sí. Esa ansiedad constante… sé que morías por verme, debe haber sido difícil resistir hasta la fecha.

Arthur no responde salvo poniendo los ojos en blanco y los dos se quedan en silencio por un rato. El tren todavía no arranca. Probablemente llegaran a Francia como a las ocho. Francis suspira (suspira con aliento a menta) y se sonríe un poco. Le ofrece un cigarrillo que es declinado educadamente.

—Si me hubieras matado, ¿crees que el maquinista lo hubiera visto?

—No, tendríamos que haber sido dos contra ti si quieres representar ese escenario.

—Entonces yo te habría violado durante toda tu adolescencia y tú y tu marido estarían tomando venganza, asumo. —la cara de Arthur expresa claramente lo mucho que cree que esa actitud no estaría fuera de personaje para Francia.

— ¿Y por qué no que violaste a mi esposa durante toda su adolescencia? ¿Por qué tengo que ser la mujer?

—Porque si no eso significaría que al final moriríamos ambos y no puedo imaginarme el resto de la historia con personajes que no existen. Además sería divertido que te enamoraras del maquinista.

—Lo único similar entre todo eso y esto es el tren. Y estoy seguro de que muchísima gente viaja todos los días por aquí, si la historia se repitiera una y otra vez la tasa de asesinatos estaría por los cielos.

Francis se encoge de hombros, mirando por la ventanilla. Esa es una de sus novelas preferidas y simplemente sintió que tenía que mencionarla.

—Imagino que trajiste ron. —dice al pasar, después de un silencio, mientras el tren recorre su camino de vuelta. Una sonrisa es lo único que obtiene por respuesta—. Y té, también.

—Ah, sí. Planeaba tomarlo a las cinco o a las seis en tu casa, pero resulta que ahora son las seis. —amargura que inunda sus palabras. Francis vuelve a reír.

—Hay vino.

—Sí, me imaginé.

Vuelve a haber silencio. Es la costumbre la que los junta en ese día más que real gusto. A veces incluso sus jefes los obligan a juntarse, como en el 2004. Pero claro que Arthur podría haber llegado directamente el día ocho en vez de la víspera de éste. Siempre lo hicieron más o menos así, de cualquier forma.

Francis piensa en las guerras anteriores y posteriores a esa tradición. Era algo normal que por cada guerra en la que Francia participara, Inglaterra decidiera participar de parte del enemigo. Y viceversa. Como aquella vez contra Austria…

Eso siempre fue casi constante. Por mucho que quisiera a España y a Prusia (¿qué sería de Prusia? ¿En qué estaría? No, Prusia no existía más que en la memoria, pero eso era suficiente. Gilbert sí, Gilbert probablemente no moriría jamás: era demasiado engreído como para permitirse la muerte), tuvo una gran cantidad de guerras contra ellos también. Sin embargo recordaba pocas guerras del mismo lado de Inglaterra antes de la Entente.

Hablando de España, tenía esa idea de que el cariño que se tenían no era de la misma magnitud de ambos lados. Francis no podía dejar de pensar en él como en uno de los pocos amigos que tenía, pero Antonio no parecía apreciarlo tanto. Bueno, cosas que pasan, así son las naciones.

Ahí estaba Rouen de nuevo. Francis sonríe ante la pequeña mueca que hace Arthur. Probablemente ahora esté pensando que para mayo van a juntarse de nuevo.

Eso fue en el siglo XV, ¿o no? Sí que pasó mucho. Pero las cosas no fueron realmente las mismas desde finales del siglo XVIII, los cambios anteriores parecen insignificantes en comparación. Claro que no puede calificar su propia historia como insignificante, pero a veces lo parece. En ese momento de seguro lo parecía. De cualquier forma después de eso todo fue un impacto. El siglo veinte era caos.

Para las grandes guerras la Entente ya existía, pero supone que fueron más intereses comunes que otra cosa. Tardó apenas diez años después del acuerdo en estallar la guerra.

Ambas guerras habían demostrado una especie de extraño compañerismo. En algún punto quizás era tratar de demostrar que iba a funcionar.

Francis se da cuenta de que se perdió en sus pensamientos de nuevo cuando nota que la parada siguiente era ya Saint-Lazare. Arthur parece igual de distraído, también desde Rouen. Se toma un momento para preguntarse si él estará pensando lo mismo antes de darle un codazo.

No hay necesidad de decir nada porque es obvio qué es lo que pasa, que hay que bajar. Y bajan.

En efecto son casi las ocho cuando llegan finalmente y las ocho y algo cuando están en la puerta de la casa de Francis.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —es lo primero que pregunta Arthur apenas entra a la casa y deja la valija presuntamente llena de alcohol y té.

—No sé. Podemos ir a comer a alguna parte. O yo podría cocinar algo. —el énfasis está en el "yo", por si al inglés se le ocurre colaborar. Parece notarlo, porque gruñe y protesta un poco por lo bajo. Sin debate alguno, Francis se dispone a preparar algo simple para comer.

Se pregunta por unos segundos qué cocinar. ¿Debería hacer comida francesa, inglesa o elegir cualquier otra cosa? La segunda opción no puede ser siquiera considerada. Se decide por la primera, más que nada porque sabe que eso también irritaría a Arthur. Le concede mentalmente preparar el té al día siguiente, porque es una de las pocas cosas ingeribles que es capaz de hacer y otra de las pocas características resaltables que tiene.

La comida es apresurada porque Arthur está cansado y, por divertido que sea molestarlo cuando está en ese estado de ánimo gruñón del sueño, no tarda en volverse repetitivo cuando empieza a quedarse dormido encima del plato.

Francis rueda los ojos, levantándole la cabeza no sin cierta agresividad y prácticamente cargándolo hasta el cuarto de invitados.

—Ni que estuvieras borracho. —susurra, siendo él el irritado ahora. Hace una pausa, tanto en su camino como en su irritación—: No estás borracho, ¿o sí?

No obtiene una respuesta porque Arthur le está roncando sobre el hombro. Puede ser tan infantil cuando está cansado. O borracho. Es una duda que tendrá hasta que despierte al día siguiente si es uno o lo otro, porque es cierto que había estado actuando un poco raro. Eso de acogotarlo apenas llegado no era comportamiento característico, si bien sí esperado y lógico.

Cuando Francis se va a dormir esa noche, sabe que mañana va a ser un día largo: todos los ochos de abril desde 1904 lo son. El de hace ocho años fue el peor de todos, sin duda. Pero fue divertido, es innegable.

Sueña con locomotoras a vapor que mutan rápido en trenes bala. Sueña con humo que se convierte en edificios y césped que se vuelve asfalto. Cuando despierta sabe que no es ningún delirio y que adaptarse tiene que ser una de las mayores virtudes si se quiere ser nación. Cambiar, porque las naciones mutan y se renuevan constantemente.

Francia cuenta años, como cualquier otro país. Francis cuenta siglos, porque años hay demasiados y decir "veinte" es menos impactante que "dos mil". Por eso puede sentirse todavía joven.

Arthur ya está levantado, comiendo galletas de agua, cuando Francis baja al living.

—Feliz ocho de abril —dice Arthur.

—Feliz ocho de abril —le contesta Francis.

—Feliz aniversario —claman Francia, Inglaterra y el resto del mundo (como si al resto del mundo le importara).

Y al grito ridículo de "¡No es un aniversario!", empieza el día que pasan siempre en París.

Van a pasarlo siempre a algún parque elegido al azar, con un par de botellas de vino (las de ron siempre quedan en la casa a pedido de Francis: le es mucho más fácil lidiar con un Arthur borracho bajo techo que en público) y comidas varias.

—Estaba pensando… —se abstiene el francés de hacer el típico comentario dudando de la capacidad de pensamiento de su interlocutor y reacciona sólo con una mirada atenta—. Estaba pensando, las vías de París-Le Havre son a inspiración de las que hay en casa, ¿no?

Casa es Inglaterra, no hay duda de ello. Una risa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Es increíble que quieras negar tu admiración por mí cuando una de tus vías más famosas fue inspirada por mí. —suspira Arthur, la ceja ligeramente alzada y el tono sobrador. Francis ríe de nuevo, recordando que apenas el día anterior predecía exactamente frases como esa.

—Ah, no, no, yo creo que eres tú el que no quiere admitir lo mucho que me admira. Desde siempre imitaste todos mis pasos. —el mismo tono engreído. Ambos tienen razón en algún punto y ambos son conscientes de ello.

Sus culturas se han fusionado en muchos puntos y se han creado oponiéndose, también. Sea por oposición o imitación, casi todo lo que puedas encontrar tiene alguna relación con el otro de alguna manera. Detestan que sea así, por eso lo niegan. Y lo siguen haciendo, sin embargo.

Bien nunca se iban a llevar, pero esa admiración y esa envidia estuvieron siempre de ambos lados. Crearon así la relación, de peleas, odios, semejanzas, diferencias y pequeños raros momentos de suavidad y hasta cariño. Simpatía, prefieren decirle.

—Hey, Arthur, ¿cuándo es que se supone que termina el mundo?

—En diciembre de este año, creo.

— ¿Cuántos fines del mundo llevamos?

—Demasiados como para contar

— ¿Te acuerdas del fin del mundo en el 999?

Y como olvidarlo. Hubo tantos, de cualquier forma… ese fue especialmente cómico y especialmente aterrador: nadie dudaba que el mundo iba a terminar. Ahora era al revés; nadie se lo creía.

Esa vez, recuerda Francis con una sonrisa nostálgica, por unos minutos Arthur le perteneció.

Dicen que no hay mejor momento para expresar los sentimientos que "este", porque cualquier otro puede ser demasiado tarde. No tiene sentido esperar a un mejor momento que no va a venir. Pero ellos tienen la eternidad, prácticamente, y saben bien cómo se sienten el uno para con el otro. En ese momento las cosas eran distintas y parecía ser la última oportunidad.

Francis se recuesta en el pasto, Arthur le dirige una mirada reprobatoria. Huele de maravillas, a frescura y vida. Y es ocho de abril. Se está haciendo de noche y hubo poco diálogo, pero no fue necesario. Los dos estaban recordando cosas, metidos adentro de si mismos.

— ¿Vamos a tu casa? —el francés se ríe y se hace el cohibido murmurando un "oh, usted me halaga, pero no estoy listo". Arthur gruñe.

—Sí, sí. —porque ahora allá hay ron y ahí no hay nada.

Así que se levantan del césped y van camino, casi en silencio, compartiendo un par de recuerdos más porque para eso usan la fecha. Recordar y así olvidar y así recordar y así soportar.

No tardan más de una hora en estar completamente borrachos, parados sobre la mesa. En algún lugar de su mente, Francis es consciente de que la mesa podría romperse, pero en su estado de ebriedad no le importa. Mucho menos a Arthur, que es un borracho bastante más despreocupado (o más preocupado. Depresivo, más bien. Pero es divertido).

Arthur tiende a pensar que está solo cuando está borracho. De hecho, tiende a pensar que está solo siempre, lo cual genera que hable consigo mismo bastante a menudo.

—La tengo yo, ¿sabes? —arrastra las palabras de forma de hacerlas casi incomprensibles— La verdad no sé qué hacer con ella, no… —Francis no tiene ni idea de qué está hablando, pero empieza a sentarse y enterrar la cabeza entre los brazos, lo cuál implica que ya se está olvidando de que no es el único en la habitación— no quiero dársela a Francia… —sí, ahí está.

— ¡No se la des, entonces! —interviene, como interrumpiendo algo, como si no hablaran de él mismo.

—No sé…

Uno se ríe y el otro está al borde de las lágrimas pero siempre es más o menos así. Al menos hasta que al inglés se le pasa y empieza a ser divertido de nuevo. O peligroso. O adorable. O todo junto.

— ¿No te parece increíble que haya durado tanto? —pregunta el francés.

— ¿Qué cosa? —ya nadie entiende nada, ¿qué significa coherencia?

—La entente, la entente. Pensé que romperíamos el acuerdo enseguida…

—Me alegra que no fuera así —define Francis que su eneamigo se ha decantado por "adorable" esa noche—. Quiero decir…

—Sí…

—Sí…

Y sonríen un poco, las mejillas rojizas de tanto alcohol.

Despiertan abrazados, asumiendo correctamente que durmieron de la misma forma. Prácticamente no tienen tiempo para avergonzarse porque Arthur da un salto, se aleja, se sonroja, se marea, se cae, se levanta y prepara su equipaje.

El francés admite para sí mismo que era una sensación agradable y se permite extrañarla un momento antes de sentarse para hacer obvio que no va a colaborar en la preparación.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero ambos saben que la fecha ya pasó y que una vez pasada la fecha cuanto más rápido se separen mejor. Tampoco se menciona, pero Arthur sabe que Francis va a llevarlo hasta Calais. Porque eso lo vienen haciendo desde hace tiempo. Lo que había sido más una improvisación era lo de Saint-Lazare.

Por apurado que esté, hace un té (Francis acepta el ofrecimiento). Beben y, cuando ya no queda duda de que no hay más que retirarse, van hacia la estación, al... túnel.

La despedida es apresurada y no muy cálida (nunca nada es muy cálido entre ellos), pero aún así las miradas parecen tratar de transmitir más de lo que los labios comunican.

—Nos vemos en mayo, supongo. —murmura Arthur, dejándose llevar un poquito y apoyándose de la forma más sutil en el hombro de su acompañante.

—Supongo. —responde este, y también se deja llevar un poco, rozando la nariz apenas con algunos mechones de cabello.

Se separan en seguida porque todo se siente demasiado extraño, anormal, desconocido. Se dan la mano, Francis se da la vuelta sin mucho más preámbulo. Siente un par de ojos en su espalda, pero los ignora. Los conoce demasiado como para preocuparse al respecto.

Uno más de entre las decenas de ochos de abril festejados. Nada especial.

El tren hará su parada usual, en el lugar usual. Y, aunque Francis no tiene que tomarlo, le da la impresión de que va a llegar tarde a su propia casa.

FIN.


End file.
